


Full Moon over Malfoy Manor

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Florean Fortescue implied, Gen, Insanity, Malfoy Manor, implied/referenced canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: The full moon draws Lucius Malfoy to the dungeons.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Full Moon over Malfoy Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelladonnaLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaLee/gifts).



> Written for [](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/)**hp_halloween** 2015.

Father had been gone for too long. For an hour or two, he could be left unobserved but not longer. Mother was getting nervous. There was only one place Lucius Malfoy would go, on a night like this, the moon silver and full. Draco shivered as he made his way down the stairs.

There was clatter and chitter from the kitchens but Father would never visit the house-elves down here. Draco searched the wine cellars, the nooks with broken furniture, the vault with the deep well where blocks of ice had been stored in another age. Inevitably he found himself in a passage he had not set foot in for twelve long years.

The heavy iron door to the dungeons was locked, the kind of wandless magic Father had mastered only recently. It took Draco several attempts to get _Alohamora_ to open the door for him. Father sat crouched in the darkness. He held a skull in his hands.

'I liked pumpkin ice-cream best,' he said.

Draco was careful not to step upon the scattered bones. He gently pried the skull from his father's hands.

'Come," he said. 'Mother worries. I'll see that we have pumpkin ice-cream tomorrow for dessert.'


End file.
